Avec des si
by Aradam
Summary: Nous avons toujours ce mauvais côté, cette partie sombre de notre âme que nous ne montrons pas à notre entourage. Cependant, quelque fois il faut prendre des risques et se dévoiler, si possible à la bonne personne... Rating M justifié.


Avertissement: le rating M n'est pas là pour rien...

Bon voilà un deuxième OS avec un couple que je n'ai encore jamais vu sur ce site =). Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble et j'espère que j'ai réussis à le faire comprendre à travers ce petit écrit...

Merci énormément à Lawkyrie pour m'avoir enlevé des doutes!

Bonne lecture ;)!

* * *

Avec des si, on referait le monde.

Et si le chakra n'avait jamais existé ? Et si les deux frères originels ne s'étaient jamais disputés ? Et si Hagoramo avait été un bon père ? Et si Madara et lui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ? Et si cette immondice de fils de Kaguya n'avait jamais modifié la pierre ? Et si Madara avait été élu Hokage ? Et si…

Et si. Et si Izuna, Obito, Shisui, Itachi et Sasuke s'étaient unis pour battre Kaguya ? Et si Izuna, à la fin du combat, avait réussis à sauver son frère aîné et à l'emmener loin d'eux, loin du danger ? Et si Madara -pour il ne savait quelles raisons- avait ressuscité les quatre Kage ? Et si le restant des Uchiha s'était retrouvé enfermé dans les prisons de Konoha après la fin de la Grande Guerre?

Et si ce dernier paragraphe était réel ?

Hashirama soupira, sa tête entre les mains. Ce genre d'attentes insoutenables ne lui avait pas manqué le moins du monde. Assis à ses côtés, Tobirama grogna et lui donna un léger coup de coude, l'obligeant à se redresser et à se parer de son sourire paisible et faux sur ses lèvres serrées.

Au final, ce n'était pas un cadeau de les ressusciter. Madara avait tout planifié, comme d'habitude ! Il savait –il ne savait pas comment mais _il savait_ \- qu'il y allait avoir des tas et des tas de complications liées, non pas à leurs présences, mais à la présence des Uchiha. De son temps, les gens étaient déjà stupides quand il s'agissait du clan aux soi-disant yeux maudits, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement.

Cela faisait deux ans déjà que la guerre était terminée et que Madara ainsi que son petit frère n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Cela faisait _aussi_ deux ans qu'ils se battaient, Minato, Naruto et lui –essentiellement- pour libérer les Uchiha de leur prison afin de leur donner une nouvelle chance, au nom de la paix nouvellement installée. Deux ans de combats acharnés contre le monde…

Cependant, aujourd'hui était la dernière ligne droite. Celle qui déterminerait le sort des prisonniers : la mort, la liberté ou le croupissement dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Pour prendre cette décision, il avait été constitué un conseil spécifique de vingt personnes, dont aucun n'avait de lien avec les Uchiha afin qu'ils puissent les juger en toute impartialité. Hashirama, Tobirama, le vrai conseil –deux vieux détestables d'ailleurs- et quelques autre témoins avaient dû exposer leur point de vue afin d'influencer le jury dans la direction qu'ils souhaitaient.

Cela avait duré deux ans, et aujourd'hui le verdict serait enfin rendu… Les mains moites, Hashirama ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, un des villageois s'avancer. A ses côtés, Naruto semblait ne plus tenir en place malgré les tentatives apaisantes de son père.

« -Ahem. Je parle au nom de mes compagnons et de moi-même. Après de nombreuses réunions et une longue attente, nous avons voté à l'unisson pour le choix suivant… »

L'homme, malgré son aise à parler ainsi en publique, semblait se rétrécir sous le regard désespéré de Naruto dont les jointures blanchies tremblaient.

Lui-même, le soi-disant Dieu des Shinobis, sentait son ventre se nouer au point de lui faire mal. Son sourire n'était plus, attendant avec une impatience non-feinte la suite de la phrase qui changerait sa vie à coup sûr…

« -Nous avons décidé que la Guerre a déjà fait assez de morts comme cela. Nous avons aussi décidé que le Pardon serait un bond en avant pour que la Paix s'installe à tout jamais sur ce village… Nous avons décidé que tuer, ou laisser mourir, quatre personnes en plus de tous ceux déjà tombés au combat serait une abomination. Nous avons décidé de libérer et laisser vivre Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke et Obito Uchiha. »

Alors qu'une intense clameur montait au centre de la salle et que Naruto serrait son père dans ses bras, Hashirama se sentit… Vidé. Epuisé. Mais également heureux. Tobirama soupira pour la forme, mais il savait que malgré tout, son cadet était soulagé dans un sens… Savoir le fils de son ancien élève, Kagami, sain et sauf était une bonne chose.

« - _Tu vois Madara, pensa-t-il en souriant comme le benêt qu'il était, les gens changent, le monde est enfin prêt à accepter la Paix._ »

Son cœur se serra un peu en pensant à son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais mais, dans son for intérieur, il était certain que ce dernier était plus qu'heureux avec Izuna. Du moins, il l'espérait de toute son âme : malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne souhaitait que le meilleur à celui qui l'avait aidé à fonder ce village.

Tout était donc parfait : les quatre prisonniers allaient sortir de leur cellule, vivre avec eux dans la paix et l'harmonie avant de se marier avec de jolies jeunes femmes et de leur faire des petites licornes à poils roses.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Rien n'était simple quand il s'agissait des Uchiha…

Obito et Kakashi partirent quasiment immédiatement en mission afin de rattraper leurs années d'amitié de retard. Et… C'était tout. Obito était le seul être sensé dans ce foutu village.

Sasuke retourna vivre seul, refusant tout net la présence de Shisui à ses côtés, l'accusant d'avoir abandonné Itachi au pire moment. Ayant appris les détails de l'histoire par le Sandaime, Hashirama ne dit rien mais donna raison au plus jeune. Intérieurement.

Shisui, désespéré, dormit dehors plusieurs nuits de suite, s'écartant de toutes présences humaines jusqu'à ce que Tobirama, excédé, ne l'héberge de force.

Cela prit du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais au final Sasuke et Shisui renouèrent des liens chacun de leur côté avec Naruto, Tobirama puis d'autres personnes, réapprenant à accepter les autres.

Et Itachi ?

Parcourant les rues bondées de son village, souriant aux gens qui lui disaient bonjour, Hashirama soupira pour la énième fois en pensant au ninja. Un petit sac de dangos dans les mains, l'ancien Hokage salua les gardes de la prison, traversa plusieurs couloirs, descendit des escaliers avant de se retrouver devant une cellule qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une cellule à la porte ouverte. Une cellule qu'Itachi Uchiha refusait de quitter…

« -Bonjour, Itachi… »

Malgré le silence qu'il obtint à sa question, l'ancien Hokage ne s'en formalisa pas… Comme d'habitude, Itachi n'était pas vraiment coopératif. Hashirama soupira pour la forme et s'avança dans la petite cellule de six mètre carré. Ayant passé plus d'heures ici que dans son bureau, Hashirama en connaissait la moindre aspérité, la moindre trace de moisissure. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi le co-fondateur du village s'acharnait autant auprès de l'ex-criminel. Personne, sauf peut-être Tobirama…

Il tendit le paquet de dangos et attendit quelques instants ainsi avant que l'Uchiha ne daigne le prendre.

Ça aussi, ça lui avait pris du temps… Un an était passé depuis le verdict. Au départ, il avait pensé à une vulgaire petite crise et avait simplement demandé aux gardes de pousser Itachi hors de sa cellule. Etonnamment, ce dernier s'était laissé faire… Avant de retourner à la case départ deux heures après. Ce petit jeu avait duré quelques jours avant que, exaspérés, les gardes refusent de le sortir. Il avait alors poussé l'Uchiha lui-même, grommelant contre le manque de respect des nouveaux ninjas pour leurs aînés. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé le prisonnier dans sa prison.

Il avait tenu trois jours avant d'abandonner. Il était têtu, certes, mais pas autant qu'un Uchiha. Après ce petit manège, il avait essayé de _discuter_ avec Itachi. Sauf qu'il avait monologué. Tout seul. Comme un con.

Parce qu'il était con.

Même Sasuke venait moins souvent que lui, assez occupé avec ses missions et Naruto. Il habitait d'ailleurs avec lui et Minato depuis quelques mois, ce dernier souhaitant s'occuper du fils de la meilleure amie de sa défunte femme. Cela avait pris du temps mais, _lui_ , avait cédé en faveur du quatrième Hokage.

Itachi avait seulement cédé sur le fait d'accepter la nourriture qu'on lui offrait. A part cela, il n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche, que ce soit pour lui répondre ou pour répondre à Sasuke.

Connaissant son histoire, Hashirama se doutait que la culpabilité était toujours présente et que ce séjour en prison était pour lui un moyen de s'expier de ses crimes…

Lors d'une conversation avec Tobirama, ce dernier lui avait fait remarquer que le fait de vouloir sauver Itachi à tout prix était également un moyen de passer par-dessus son échec à ramener Madara à la raison… C'était vrai dans un sens. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Il s'en était rendu compte il y a peu, et c'était ce dont il voulait parler avec Itachi aujourd'hui.

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, s'assurant qu'aucuns gardes n'étaient présents. Comme d'habitude il n'y avait personne… Quelle utilité y avait-il à garder un homme qui s'enfermait lui-même ? Aucune.

Par mesure de sûreté, il invoqua une légère barrière, histoire d'être certain de ne pas être écouté… Finalement, il s'assit en tailleurs face à un Uchiha légèrement suspicieux et agacé. Hashirama connaissait ce regard…

« -Ne t'en fais, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix, je ne suis pas venu te demander de sortir. Je veux juste… Parler de moi. Egoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je crois que tu es le seul qui peut… Comprendre. »

Il était nerveux, tellement nerveux… Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'était… Nouveau. Terrible. Inquiétant. Tobirama savait. Madara savait. Cependant, d'un commun accord, personne n'en parlait. Les deux autres assumaient ce côté de leur personnalité, lui… N'y était jamais parvenu.

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur deux onyx le fixant, attendant la suite.

« -Il devait avoir quoi… Sept, huit ans, commença-t-il, son sourire se fanant alors que les souvenirs remontaient? Il était grand pour son âge. Des cheveux longs, un peu comme les tiens. Ses mains tremblaient encore et ses yeux… Ses yeux qui n'avaient pas encore vu assez de soleils se lever, ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais pétillés d'ivresse… Ses yeux vides, posés sur moi. Sa bouche crachant du sang. Sa gorge ouverte. Son sang sur mes mains. »

Les mots venaient tous seuls finalement… Comme si la porte qu'il avait scellée depuis tant d'années avait explosé, libérant un flot de paroles qu'il peinait à réfréner.

« -Il avait sept, huit ans. J'en avais quatorze. C'était lui, ou moi. Si je l'avais laissé partir, qui sait, peut-être que sa prochaine victime aurait été Tobirama ? Peut-être que si je l'avais épargné, il aurait massacré un autre, plus jeune que lui encore ? Je n'avais pas le choix. Du moins, c'est ce que je me répétais alors que mon père me félicitait. »

Il reprit sa respiration, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les murs défraichis.

« -Il a été le premier enfant que j'ai tué, mais certainement pas le dernier… A chaque fois, je voulais stopper ma lame, arrêter ma technique. A chaque fois, je me demandais lequel de mes frères il tuerait si je l'épargnais… A chaque fois, ma vie continuait au détriment de la leur. Je les ai comptés, sans réellement savoir pourquoi… J'ai tué vingt-sept enfants, vingt-sept personnes n'ayant pas eu la joie de connaître la puberté. Bien plus l'ayant connue sans avoir pût ressentir les ivresses de l'alcool, et un nombre incalculable ayant vécu autant voir plus d'années que toi. »

Il se mit à fixer ses mains, imperturbable alors que son cœur saignait de honte et de peine.

« -J'étais chef de clan tu comprends ? C'était à moi de prendre les décisions, à moi d'exécuter les traîtres, à moi de faire ce que les autres étaient incapables de faire… Une fois, une femme enceinte avait été sauvé de la noyade, mon clan l'a accueillie, soignée, intégrée… Puis, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'elle travaillait pour un autre clan, qu'elle envoyait des informations à l'ennemi… Je l'ai tué. Il le fallait. Pour sauver les femmes et les enfants sous ma protection. »

Il eut un rire jaune, amer.

« -Le monde me considère comme le Dieu des Shinobis, moi, le grand et bon Hashirama qui a combattu le méchant Madara. »

Prononcer le nom de son meilleur fit remonter des souvenirs à la surface, des souvenirs douloureux de leur temps de paix. Avant que l'Uchiha ne l'abandonne.

« -Madara était… Est comme moi. Il est même meilleur que moi dans un sens car lui n'a jamais eu à user d'hypocrisie. Encore une fois, je me dois d'être ainsi : souriant. Bon. Quelqu'un sur qui les gens peuvent compter. Je ne veux pas faire de mal autour de moi, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que les gens culpabilisent de ce qu'ils m'obligent à faire, je ne veux pas qu'ils me soient redevables pour les horreurs que j'ai dû commettre au nom de leur bonheur. Ils avaient peur de Madara parce qu'il assumait tout ça. Ils me soutenaient parce qu'ils pouvaient s'appuyer sur moi sans avoir peur des conséquences… Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. »

Il n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à qui que ce soit… Il n'avait jamais eu à mettre de mots sur tout ça, Madara le comprenant sans qu'il n'ait besoin de formuler quoi que ce soit.

« -Je… Je me sens tellement coupable. De toutes ses vies que j'ai dû prendre, de toute cette souffrance que j'ai engendrée. Je me répète sans cesse que je n'ai jamais eu le choix, que je devais faire tout cela pour protéger ceux sous ma responsabilité. Encore une fois, Madara était là. Il y avait cet équilibre entre nous… On savait, on comprenait le sens du sang sur nos mains. Puis… »

L'abandon. La solitude…. L'amour.

« -J'ai épousé Mito, j'ai eu des enfants, et j'ai eu Tsunade. Ils m'ont aidé, sans en avoir conscience, à mettre de côté cette haine. Les villageois aussi. Ma culpabilité ne vaut rien comparé aux rires des enfants à l'école, aux chahuts des rues bondées, à la joie ressentie lors des festivals… Pour sauver cela, j'ai dû tuer celui qui me comprenait sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. »

La mort de Madara avait été la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il ait eu à faire… Il avait été lui-même blessé lors de ce combat, et son désespoir avait été à l'achever. Il s'était laissé mourir.

Hashirama secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité.

« -Si je te dis cela, Itachi, c'est autant pour me soulager que pour te soulager… J'ai tué bien plus de personnes que toi. Des personnes de mon propre clan même, pour le bien de ce village. Le monde a besoin de gens comme toi, comme moi, prêts à sacrifier leur bonheur et leur existence pour celui d'autrui. Tu comprends ? Et en échange, je pense que le monde peut nous laisser être heureux, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. »

Il se leva, sans jamais croiser le regard du détenu et ouvrit la bouche. Cependant, il n'avait plus rien à ajouter et il souhaitait un verre de saké plus que tout autre chose… Sans un mot de plus, il leva la barrière et partit en direction de sa demeure, courant et sautant de toits en toits, ne souhaitant croiser personne.

Il passa la nuit à boire, seul. Trinquant avec les fantômes de son passé. Trinquant avec un Madara douloureusement absent… Il aurait tout donné pour se battre contre son meilleur ami, souhaitant ressentir de nouveau cette violence qui lui permettait d'évacuer tous les sentiments négatifs qui l'entouraient…

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, un sac de dangos dans les mains et un mal de tête carabiné en cadeau –bizarrement son chakra ne soignait pas ça- Hashirama se dirigea vers les prisons. Sauf qu'arrivé devant la petite cellule, il la trouva… Vide. Complètement vide. Immédiatement, il chercha le chakra de l'autre, et le localisa : il se trouvait en plein milieu du cimetière Uchiha.

Malgré son envie de le soutenir, le Shodaime laissa Itachi seul. Ce dernier en avait besoin…

Un peu perturbé dans ses habitudes, il partit de l'établissement et rejoignit son cadet chez lui, entrant sans même toquer, saluant Shisui qui lisait tranquillement des parchemins, assit à même le sol du salon.

Tobirama, comme à son habitude, se trouvait dans son bureau, le nez collé à des parchemins et la main gauche pleine d'encre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu, lança-t-il sans même lever la tête ? »

Hashirama ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'asseyant face à son cadet en soupirant. Ce dernier enroula les documents et se concentra sur le Shodaime, sachant très bien que s'il ne s'occupait pas de lui _maintenant_ il allait en avoir pour des heures de soupirs et de plaintes…

« -Laisses-moi deviner, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage, Itachi ?

-Il est partit.

-Comment ça _partit_? Où ? Il est sorti de l'enceinte du village ? »

Hashirama se renfrogna, intérieurement bien sûr, en entendant cette remarque. Comme d'habitude, malgré tout ce que Itachi avait sacrifié pour le village, Tobirama doutait et imaginait le pire.

« -Non il n'est pas sortie du village, mais il est sorti de sa cellule… J'ai senti son chakra près du cimetière Uchiha.

-Tu as _senti_ , demanda le Nidaime, incrédule ? Comment as-tu pût faire pour le sentir ? Aniki, je suis de type sensoriel mais je ne suis quasiment jamais parvenu à ressentir son chakra…

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je l'ai senti c'est tout. Ecoutes, là n'est pas la question. Le problème c'est la suite… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes mots aient la moindre influence sur lui mais… »

Hashirama se sentit un peu stupide sur le coup, se souvenant très bien avoir évité soigneusement de regarder l'Uchiha et ses éventuelles réactions…

« -… Mais le fait est qu'il est sorti, et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de où il va aller après… Enfin après. »

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Voilà qu'il cherchait ses mots et bafouillait comme un vieux sénile. Vieux, il l'était, certes, mais sénile : certainement pas !

« -Et bien vas le voir. Recueilles-le chez toi. De toutes façons, tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'il va arriver… A part rester avec toi, quelle solution il a ? Il va sûrement refuser d'imposer sa présence à Sasuke, et il en est de même avec Shisui. Il ne reste que toi. »

Ce que disait Tobirama avait du sens. Certes, Itachi avait passé un cap en sortant de sa « zone de confort » qu'était sa cellule mais il restait encore beaucoup d'étapes à franchir pour qu'il puisse se pardonner et réussisse à vivre en harmonie avec le village. Ce n'était pas un petit discours qui allait passer par-dessus sa culpabilité…

Hashirama soupira, encore –il avait dû être de type futon dans une autre vie.

« -Pourquoi veux-tu autant l'aider, demanda son cadet de but en blanc ? Je comprends que ton échec avec… Avec _Madara_ , dit-il en crachant le prénom tant haï, puisse t'influencer mais tu as réussis à lui sauver la vie, et maintenant tu lui as fait franchir une étape importante. Laisses quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de lui. »

Bizarrement, l'idée même que quelqu'un puisse être avec l'Uchiha lui était insupportable. Il était certain qu'il comprenait Itachi mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que Sasuke. Il avait… Il avait cette espèce de connexion avec lui que personne d'autre n'avait. Ils avaient tous les deux sacrifiés jusqu'à leur vie pour sauver le village, ils étaient tous les deux des aînés qui se sentaient responsables de leur cadet, ils avaient cette culpabilité qui les écrasaient, qui les étouffaient mais qu'ils devaient cacher aux yeux du monde afin permettre à la paix de s'installer… Et quand bien même cette connexion qu'ils partageaient ressemblait à celle qu'il avait avec Madara, il ressentait les choses… Différemment. Les deux Uchiha étaient semblable sur beaucoup de choses mais il ne les voyait pas de la même façon, sans pouvoir réellement l'expliquer.

« -Non, personne n'arrivera à l'aider. Je… Je vais aller le trouver. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Tobirama lui attrapa le bras, un air plus que sérieux sur son visage déjà peu aimable habituellement.

« -Fais attention aniki… Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Tu as beau être qui tu es, ce genre de… De chose n'est pas tolérée.

-De quoi ? Quel genre de choses ? »

Hashirama haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas –ou ne voulant pas comprendre- un traître mot de ce dont parlait son cadet qui (cela devait être de famille) se mit à soupirer en le lâchant.

« -Fais attention, c'est tout. »

Et sur ces paroles quelques peu énigmatiques, il le poussa presque dehors. Une fois la porte claquée derrière lui, le premier Hokage se mit à sourire. Un sourire doux. Un sourire douloureux.

Tobirama avait fait des choses terribles… Il le savait en grande partie responsable du massacre des Uchiha : s'il n'avait pas été aussi rancunier, s'il n'avait pas été aussi méfiant, s'il n'avait pas été aussi intolérant, si… Un soupir de nouveau. Hashirama savait que son cadet n'était pas un ange, qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup de sang sur les mains, mais il l'aimait. Cela réglait la question. Intérieurement, il sentait que son sentiment de responsabilité envers Itachi était lié à ça, comme si le fait qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment pût contrôler la haine de Tobirama envers le clan aux Sharingans était à cause de lui, comme si le massacre qui avait découlé de tout ça était entièrement de sa faute à lui, le premier Hokage incapable de raisonner son propre petit frère. Il savait que tout était lié, dans un sens. Il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que cela…

Il se mit à ricaner : s'il continuait ainsi il allait _réellement_ finir par tomber en dépression, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. S'il sombrait, qui aiderait Itachi à remonter la pente ? Personne.

Il se redressa d'un coup, effrayant des oiseaux posés tranquillement sur l'arbuste à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était lui qui avait poussé Itachi à sortir de sa grotte, il devait en assumer les responsabilités qui en découlaient, à savoir : s'occuper d'un Uchiha qui devait avoir perdu sa capacité à vivre entouré de personnes qui n'allait pas _forcément_ avoir envie de le tuer.

Sautant de toits en toits, il atterrit rapidement non-loin du cimetière. Il attendit de longues heures, assis sur un rocher, guettant le moment où l'ancien détenu bougerai. Il n'essaya pas d'écouter ou d'espionner l'Uchiha, ne voulant pas non plus tenter le diable… Au vu de ce que lui avaient raconté Kakashi et les autres sur le génie aux Sharingans, le provoquer en duel n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire…

Alors que le soleil disparaissait au loin, la pluie se mit à tomber. Timide d'abord, puis de plus en plus violente. Protégé par un abri de bois fait à la va-vite, Hashirama frissonna… Déjà quelque peu inquiétant de jour, de nuit le cimetière était plus que sinistre… Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et qu'il se demandait pour la énième fois si l'ombre entraperçut n'était pas un revenant, Itachi apparût dans son champ de vision. Livide et trempé, ses cheveux volant au vent et cachant son visage, il avançait lentement.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Hashirama l'appela et lui fit signe de le suivre. Itachi hésita quelques secondes puis, au grand soulagement du plus âgé, il bifurqua et marcha derrière lui jusqu'à la bâtisse de l'ancien Hokage… Une fois à l'intérieur et leurs chaussures retirées, le propriétaire de la maison alluma les lumières et hoqueta à la vue d'un Itachi dans un état… Pitoyable.

Plus petit que lui mais infiniment plus maigre, l'Uchiha flottait dans ses vêtements sales et bien trop larges pour sa fine carrure. Il n'était pas non plus aux portes de la mort mais un entretien physique régulier serait plus qu'indispensable pour le remettre en forme… Heureusement que Sasuke lui avait interdit de se laisser mourir, sinon il n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps au vu de son physique...

Son visage aux traits tirés et surmonté de cheveux ternes n'exprimait rien, pas même de la curiosité pour un endroit que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir déjà visité… Seuls ses yeux semblaient animer d'un peu de vie, le fixant sans ciller, lui demandant implicitement ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Cette suite fût longue à mettre en place, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. En quelques mois, Itachi reprit un peu du poil de la bête, acceptant de s'entraîner avec lui, acceptant quelques missions stupides et inutiles, acceptant de revoir Sasuke, acceptant de revoir Shisui, l'acceptant lui. Refusant cependant encore et toujours de parler.

Une certaine routine se mit en place, se perfectionnant le long de ses onze mois à vivre ensemble… Ils se levaient, Itachi faisait à manger, ils partaient s'entraîner, Tsunade leur donnait un quelconque travail à effectuer –que cela soit physique ou administratif, ils déjeunaient soit seuls, soit avec d'autres, refaisaient une mission, dînaient puis allaient se coucher. Encore, et encore, et encore…

Et Hashirama se sentait frustré, encore, et encore, et encore… Cette culpabilité, cette haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même l'étouffait et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'évacuer. Pire encore, dès qu'il posait un regard sur l'Uchiha, la frustration augmentait, le faisant presque suffoquer. Les entraînements avec Itachi n'étaient pas assez violents, pas assez haineux… De plus il le suivait partout, l'empêchant de courir jusqu'en haut d'une montagne pour hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne.

Pourtant, malgré ces sensations presque douloureuses, Hashirama ne pouvait se résoudre à repousser l'ancien nunkenin, la peur de le voir partir réfrénant ses envies de solitudes…

Un soir, alors que la pluie battant contre les vitres lui rappelait celle de la nuit au cimetière et que sa frustration poussée au maximum le faisait littéralement trembler, il renversa sa soupe miso sur le tatami. Il voulut hurler, se frapper, s'insulter tellement il se sentit stupide et maladroit mais il prit sur lui, lançant un petit rire niais comme il en avait l'habitude et alla chercher un tissu, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans les plis de son kimono.

« -Frappez-moi. »

Les mots étaient durs, de par leur sens et le ton employé. Ils frappèrent Hashirama de plein fouet, coupant sa respiration. Lentement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il se retourna vers celui qui, pour la première depuis des années maintenant, venait de parler.

« -Que… Quoi, balbutia-t-il ?

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous faisiez pour être aussi… Gentil, souriant. Je me suis dit que vous aviez forcément un vice, un secret, quelque chose qui vous permettait de vous défouler. »

Itachi enchaînait les mots, parlant d'un ton sûr qui contrastait avec son mutisme et sa presque timidité habituels. Ses yeux au magnétisme saisissant ne le quittaient pas, le clouant sur place.

« -Je me suis promis, et j'ai promis à Sasuke, de ne plus diriger sa vie, de ne plus l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai juré de le suivre, de le laisser prendre ses propres décisions. La mort m'attendait, alors lâcher la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça sur le moment… Sauf que je suis revenu et que je n'avais plus rien… Alors je me suis concentré sur vous. Vous et comment vous pouviez gérer ces sentiments qui vous dévorent de l'intérieur, vous et vos sourires qui sonnaient faux parfois, vous et votre gentillesse quelque peu exagérée, vous et l'amour que vous portez à ce village, à votre rêve… »

La tâche sombre s'étendait sur le tatami maintenant condamné, tout comme l'ombre sur son cœur. Hashirama n'essaya pas de sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé, tout occupé qu'il était à se demander comment il avait pût être aussi aveugle… Lui qui pensait secourir une âme en détresse, voilà qu'il comprenait lentement qu'il n'était qu'un rat que l'on avait étudié minutieusement. La stupeur fit place à la douloureuse trahison, qui, bien que moins intense, lui rappelait vicieusement celle de Madara…

Itachi, inconscient du cheminement de son raisonnement, continuait sur sa lancée.

« -Pourtant, même si c'est le plus beau sentiment du monde, l'amour peut parfois nous obliger à faire des choses… Terribles. Des choses que j'ai commises, des choses que je commettrai à nouveau sans la moindre hésitation, des choses qui pourraient me faire hurler pendant mon sommeil… Pourtant je ne crie pas. Je n'ai jamais crié. J'ai appris à canaliser ma… Haine, mon dégout et ma culpabilité. Vous m'avez demandé, la dernière fois, ce que je faisais dans la salle de bain durant tout ce temps. »

L'ancien Hokage hocha lentement la tête : l'Uchiha passait près d'une heure dans la salle de bain parfois, ressortant l'air de rien.

« -Vous connaissez le pouvoir de mon Mangekyô, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kakashi lui avait raconté les soixante-douze heures de tortures, la lune, la croix, l'eau, son corps torturé et la souffrance alors qu'à peine quelques secondes s'écoulaient dans le monde réel.

Soudain, Hashirama comprit. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne pût prononcer un seul mot.

« -Mon Mangekyô à peine activé, j'ai enfermé un clone dans ce monde à répétition. Un clone qui n'a pas eu à tuer sa famille. Un clone qui me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait… Et qui me le fait comprendre à chaque fois. »

Il avait toujours eu accès à un miroir, que ce soit ici ou dans sa cellule. Hashirama peinait à croire que l'on pouvait s'enfermer soi-même durant trois jours avec un psychopathe voué à vous torturer, mais apparemment les Uchiha s'amusait toujours à renverser ce qu'il pensait être logique…

« -Vous, en revanche, vous n'avez pas cette capacité. Même si vous dites le contraire, vous ne vous défoulez pas vraiment durant les entraînements, n'est-ce pas ? Les seuls qui pourraient vous tenir tête sont Sasuke, Naruto et votre frère, mais vous ne voulez pas leur faire de mal. Il n'y avait que Madara qui pouvait subir vous assauts et vous les rendre à force égale… »

Le Shodaime se terrait dans son mutisme : Itachi nageait dans la vérité, ignorant les eaux sombres qui sommeillaient là, en bas…

« -Je me suis dit que vous aviez autre chose mais après tout ce temps passé à vos côtés je me rends compte que non, que vous préférez tout prendre sur vous, comme d'habitude. Alors, même si vous semblez me prendre pour quelqu'un de fragile à me protéger comme vous le faite, vous pouvez arrêter. Frappez-moi, Hashirama-sama. Je ne veux pas que vous vous rendiez malade alors que je peux supporter plus que vous ne le pensez. Je ne suis pas Madara, je ne pourrai pas vous égaler au combat comme il le faisait, mais je peux encaisser. »

Madara… Il en avait assez de Madara, des Uchiha qui s'amusaient à le prendre pour un imbécile, qui s'amusaient à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert… Encore une fois, il n'était qu'un pion pour quelqu'un qu'il tentait d'aider.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une main froide posée sur sa joue.

« -Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Vous êtes… Un des hommes que j'admire le plus, vous… Je me suis servi de vous, certes, mais seulement parce que j'avais besoin de quelque chose sur laquelle me raccrocher. Je veux vous aider, Hokage-sama, comme vous m'avez aidé. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Alors… Frappez-moi ou… »

La main trembla. Ce fût infime, et Hashirama crût presqu'avoir rêvé…

« -Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de mauvaises décisions alors je suis allez voir Tobirama-sama. »

Hashirama sût tout de suite ce que son cadet avait fait et, malgré la trahison évidente, il ne réussit même pas à lui en vouloir… Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais explicitement demandé de ne rien dire alors que le plus jeune l'avait trouvé nu, fortement alcoolisé de la veille après la fuite de Madara. Nu, du sang étalé sur son bas-ventre et le cadavre d'un jeune homme aussi peu vêtu que lui allongé à ses côté. Ils n'avaient rien dit. Tobirama lui avait simplement demandé de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de choses avant de s'en aller avec le corps.

« -Je suis déjà assez souillé comme ça, Hashirama-sama… Et je suis un shinobi, pas un civil. Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Sur ces mots, Itachi se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ne sachant apparemment pas vraiment comment se positionner. Malgré la façon de faire assez… Enfantine, sa chaleur, la douceur de ses cheveux sur sa joue et son entêtante odeur lui firent pousser un léger gémissement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il entoura le corps fin de ses bras tremblants, appréciant plus que de raison le contact que tout son être réclamait depuis des lustres et des lustres, sans qu'il n'en n'ait réellement conscience…

Sa respiration s'accélérait et il sentait déjà son sexe se tendre, anticipant la suite. Sa main descendit rapidement et se saisit d'une fesse, serrant le morceau de chair, appréciant le volume qu'il tenait entre ses doigts impatients. Son autre main fit le sens inverse et se saisit de la touffe de cheveux d'Itachi, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Durant un court instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, onyx contre chocolat, appréhension et confiance contre envie sauvage et désespoir. Puis, le silence fit place aux bruits de bouches mouillées, aux échanges de salives, aux morsures et aux coups de dents. En à peine quelques secondes, Itachi se retrouva plaqué violemment contre un mur, un corps tremblant de désir animal collé à lui, une main bien occupée avec un orifice dont il ne soupçonnait absolument pas l'utilité.

La nuit fût longue… Hashirama ne fût ni doux, ni patient, ni attentif. Juste… Bestial. Pourtant, malgré la douleur visible sur son visage, malgré ses cris étouffés par une main qui laisserait des traces évidentes le lendemain, malgré les sursauts de ses doigts aux rythmes des coups de reins violents donnés par un Hokage plus vraiment lui-même, Itachi apprécia le temps passé à quatre pattes, soumis à un homme qui cachait bien des choses au monde extérieur…

La souffrance ? Il y était habitué, et elle était moindre comparé à celle ressentit alors qu'il transperçait le cœur de cette femme. Un grain de poussière à côté de la surprise de cet enfant caché dans son armoire alors qu'il attrapait son pied avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Et ce n'était rien, rien, confronté aux cris de Sasuke…

Vraiment, la douleur éprouvée lorsque le Shodaime l'avait pénétré n'était rien. Il l'avait même… Savourée. Voir même adorée… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'alors qu'il endurait tout ça, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à sa culpabilité. Elle s'était envolé comme par magie avec celle de Hashirama, son cerveau incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'homme qui allait et venait en lui… Lorsque la main sur sa bouche s'était retirée, il l'avait même supplié de le prendre plus vite, plus profondément, plus fort… Il avait oublié son intelligence, ses foutus sentiments humains qui lui pourrissaient la vie, sa haine, son dégout. Il avait absolument tout oublié… Tout, sauf Hashirama.

Hashirama qui était devenu en un instant et en quelques coups de reins le centre de son existence. Sans la moindre fierté il s'était entièrement soumis à l'homme, appréciant de ne plus avoir à contrôler, planifier, réfléchir… Sa jouissance fût mentale alors que le premier Hokage se déversait en lui, grognant son prénom comme un animal. Après cela, ils avaient recommencés. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les oblige à s'arrêter.

Courbaturé, quelques côtés cassés, l'intérieur de son corps hurlant au supplice, Itachi était aux anges. Allongé dans les bras de l'homme qui venait de le faire hurler à lui en briser les cordes vocales, il souriait. Il n'aurait plus besoin de se regarder dans un miroir. Il n'aurait plus besoin de fuir Sasuke ou Shisui. Il pourrait même pardonner à Obito et Madara ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à son précieux petit frère. Il pourrait affronter le monde et ses fantômes. Il y aurait des coups durs, des moments de faiblesse, des instants de tristesse… Cependant, il ne se demanda pas s'il pourrait : il n'y avait plus de si. Il pouvait. Il survivrait.

Allongé dans les bras d'un homme qui lui avait fait oublié jusqu'à son prénom, Hashirama souriait : il n'aurait plus à subir sa frustration. Il n'aurait plus à faire semblant. Il pourrait même se pardonner les horreurs qu'il avait dû faire au nom de la paix. . Il y aurait des coups durs, des moments de faiblesse, des instants de tristesse… Cependant, il ne se demanda pas s'il pourrait : il n'y avait plus de si. Il pouvait. Il survivrait.

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lue jusqu'au bout! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)!


End file.
